User blog:Star wars fan331/Jeff the killer vs Eyeless jack
Epic Rap Battles of Fiction Jeff the killer Vs Eyeless Jack Begin! Verse 1 jeff the killer: hello Jack, Jeff is here to Diss you. you little wuss no wonder you cut out your Eyes you didn't stand to see my Story. you are true as it can be I can see that you are the one that keeps wandering. eyeless jack: what is this shit no one likes your Story. its Cringeworthy to find a bad story. you fake proxy you will find true sadness when you've looked at nothing and found this. but I don't wanna see your story because I'm eyeless verse 2 jeff the killer: I'm a killer your a stalker all you've ever done was was go blind. i would rather watch Survivor than listen to your shit. you fake bitch you can't write dissed that's why your name is eyeless jack. eyeless jack: stop making fun of me cause I'm blind. you are the biggest mistake since every lost episode. you are dumb tho I can't believe I'm battling against a emo kid when I could battle again laughing jack again. Royale sorrow Steve: I'm sad your not bad I'm depresses blue died. im gonna watch you do it again but with bleach. ive heard enough of your shit I'll find a more serious opponent than you two I've had enough I'm sorry. scp-096: don't look at me I took your sanity now you have no vanity. my name is scp-096 I'm the most shyest of em all don't y'all forget it you dumb kids I'm chasing after you and it all go. scp-049: I've found the cure I'm sure to try it on you one touch and your gone. and it's all done I've shown it all before I've done it too many victims. scp-096 your just a human who's trapped like one of the victims from the Russian sleep experiement. the observer: it's the oberserver here to hack into this rap battle between evil fakes. just like my friend noah I'm gonna leave you shocked your all fucked when you see me. hoodie: it's hoodie and masky here to make you bitches scream. masky: there's no light here so your out your luck. hoodie: you are fucked when I chase you around. masky: and then kill like your whole fanbase happy appy: it's the return of the killer Apple to make a vicious return on the Internet. you have so much data that you don't want to go. you trends are big dumbfucks who are here so. im gonna kill you because that's natural children. max 0004: max and ruby here to give you a death stare. ruby 0004: your mare of popularity has come to an end. Max 0004: I will send you out of the world because. max and ruby 0004: death is our only realease. Habit: I'm a bad rabbit you can call me habit. when I posses you it will be come deadly. i send you down a big fucking stair well. with Slenderman on my side you know your life won't end well. brvr: I'm the king of the dead channel so don't go out. your making this a bloody pout no wonder your families left you. do y'all still love me because if you say no I'll fucking out you sleep ben drowned: you guys shouldn't have done that. its time to give you a frown and I'll make your bad jokes into a .wmv your starting to make a drive you into insanity while you don't give me a smile. because this is the end of you now die. mr widemouth: time to make your worst nightmare fake when I enter the room. your done soon now please snooze, im not a furby I'm a evil gremlin. yout times up now go to hell. slenderman: it's no face here to make you worry all of you aren't gonna be well. ive said it a long time ago look at me and your mine. im tending to have tentacles all 8 of them it's a crime to copy my swagger and say goodbye to your family. smile dog: spread the word you fakes just saw my smile you guys aren't even cool because you don't care. all of you are assholes because your gonna see one hell of a smile. demonic smile dog: I can't see why your asses won't be made into a horror movie. your truly gonna die when you don't spread the word, all of you are afraid compare to me and now I'll start killing you slowly with my claws. Zalgo: all of your raps made me cringe. now it's time to show you who will scare you. Jeff and jack go stop stalking people at night. steve become happy again. hoodie and masky stop trying to be funny your slaved to Slenderman scp 049 stop turning people into zombies. scp 096 stop being scared your just shy Observer stop stalking this battle and go back to tourtring Noah. happy appy I'll take your stick off and eat you max and ruby 0004 your just a joke lost episode put those eyes back into those sockets. brvr no one loves you ben drowned go back to the happy mask salesman and shut the fuck up mr widemouth your unknown just a evil gremlin that looks like gizmo. slenderman you keep bossing around your proxies like its nothing. habit your a boring rabbit stop teleporting everywhere. smile dog spread this word I'm winning and your are not. everyone be afraid at zalgo your creator. who Won? Who's next? You decide epic rap battles of fiction Category:Blog posts